videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Bomberman
Bomberman (ボンバーマン Bomberman) is the main protagonist of the titular series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Bomberman is a medium-weight, floaty character with some quick and some slow attacks, but some of them are very powerful and unpredictable. And although a medium-weight, he is quite light for his size. He has a wide variety of projectiles due to his use with bombs. Bomberman has average walking and running speed. His Smash attacks and tilts deal medium knockback and damage. His Special Moves pack a punch, as well as his Grabs & Throws. His aerial game is rather slow, due to his very slow falling speed and floatiness. Overall, Bomberman is a very easy character to master and control, as he is an average fighter. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Bomberman does a punch with his right hand, then with his left hand, and kicks with his right leg. * Side Tilt - Bomb Kick: Bomberman quickly kicks forward with his right leg. Can move bombs across the stage, as it cannot be manipulated in any other way once it is thrown. * Up Tilt: Bomberman does a quick uppercut. * Down Tilt: Bomberman crouches down and spins in a circle, sweeping the opponent. * Dash Attack: Bomberman does a falling headbutt as he runs forward. * Side Smash: Bomberman generates a bomb and hits the opponent with an explosive punch. * Up Smash: Bomberman generates a bomb and hits upwards with an explosive uppercut. * Down Smash: Bomberman crosses his arms against his chest and generates a bomb in each hand. He then un-crosses his arms and throws bombs on the floor, damaging opponents on each side. * Neutral Aerial: Bomberman sticks his arms out and spins like a tornado. * Forward Aerial: Bomberman bashes forward with his head. * Back Aerial: Bomberman kicks backwards with both feet. * Up Aerial: Bomberman smacks his head upwards while facing the camera. * Down Aerial: Bomberman dive-bombs down to the ground in an explosion. If performed right above the opponent in mid-air, it will spike them. * Grab: Bomberman reaches out both of his hands to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Bomberman headbutts the opponent while holding them. * Forward Throw: Bomberman jumps in the air and throws the opponent forward while falling on his face. * Back Throw: Bomberman spins the opponent around and throws them over his shoulder. * Up Throw: Bomberman generates a bomb and punches the opponent, launching them in the air. * Down Throw: Bomberman throws the opponent on the ground, leaps in the air, generates a bomb, and throws it down onto the opponent, launching them forward. * Neutral Special - Bomb: Bomberman pulls out a bomb which can be thrown by releasing the button, or charged by holding the button down. If on the ground, holding the "down" button while releasing the attack will place the bomb at Bomberman's feet. He can also throw the bomb above himself. Bombs remain in place and can only be manipulated by the player that threw them. Bombs can be kicked using Side Tilt or detonated using Down Special. A small bomb does little damage, a medium bomb does moderate damage, and a fully charged "P-bomb" does big damage. Up to 3 bombs of each charge level can be on-screen at one time. If a fourth bomb of a charge level is thrown, the first one will disappear. **'Custom 1 - Navarm Bomb:' Bomberman pulls a bomb that sprays lava within the range of 1/3 of Final Destination’s platform. **'Custom 2 - Dangerous Bomb:' Bomberman pulls a much larger bomb that deals more damage, but cannot be charged and damages himself when exploded. The explosion has the largest hitbox radius ever seen. * Side Special - Ice Bomb: Bomberman pulls out an ice bomb, which can be throwed by releasing the button, after that it explodes and freezes the opponent. While holding the button, he can aim up or down with the control stick, and can freeze water for a long period of time. If the opponent attack Bomberman while holding the ice bomb, the attack gets cancelled. **'Custom 1 - Poison Bomb:' Bomberman throws a bomb that deals poison damage and there's 1/2 to the opponent getting poisoned. He can only throw straight forward. **'Custom 2 - Thunder Bomb:' Bomberman throws a bomb that paralyze the opponent when exploded. Deals less damage, but allows him to throw in 7 directions. * Up Special - Jetpack: Bomberman equips his Jetpack and flies upward. When the Jetpack is initiated, there is a small delay which makes Bomberman keep falling slowly until it activates unless he jump cancels into the move. Though it is the greatest vertical recover, as such, it has very poor horizontal recovery. He waves his arms in a nervous matter while he uses this move. **'Custom 1 - Rocketpack:' An upgraded Jetpack that takes him higher and increased start-up. But can't multiply hit the opponent. **'Custom 2 - Gliding Jetpack:' Bomberman throws a bomb down while jumping, then brings his Jetpack. Allows him to glide. * Down Special - Remote Detonation: This move causes all bombs on-stage to explode; damage and knockback depend on the level of charge each bomb has accumulated. This is an important part of Bomberman's moveset, since this attack is used to detonate the bombs that are placed with Bomb, used in conjunction with Side Tilt for positioning. **'Custom 1 - Super Detonation:' An upgraded version that has more hitbox range of the bombs, but is much slower. **'Custom 2 - Lazy Remote:' Bomberman lazily presses the remote for 2 seconds that gains him Super Armor, which there's a 1/3 to explode himself. * Final Smash - Revenge: When triggered, Bomberman stands on a pink bomb with a skull stamped on it and simulates being "defeated" by it after it explodes, then, he gets launched into the air and returns onto the stage aboard the Revenge Cart, a hovering aircraft Bomberman can move left or right while it continuously drops countless amounts of bombs onto the stage, dealing damage to any opponent who is struck by the bomb for the entire duration of the Final Smash. If he/she is caught in one bomb blast, he/she could be potentially KO'd by the bombs that follow. Taunts * Up: Bomberman generates a small un-fused bomb and tosses it up and down. * Side: Bomberman's face turns angry and he puts his arms up in a ready-to-fight manner. * Down: Bomberman does a small jump and spins around with a happy expression on his face. Idle Poses * Bomberman puts his hands on his hips and looks behind him. * Bomberman stretches his arms. Cheer * Bomberman! Bomberman! Bomberman! Bomberman! On-Screen Appearance * Bomberman's ship arrives and hovers above the stage. Bomberman jumps out of the cockpit and the ship flies away. Victory Poses * Bomberman does a backflip, and puts up his right arm, and says "I did it!" * Bomberman materializes a large unfused bomb, jumps up, and sits on it, waving to the crowd. * Bomberman crosses his arms and faces the crowd in a very accomplished manner. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLh5bZcDo7s (Battle Victory - Super Bomberman) Losing Pose * Bomberman claps to the winner with a sad face. Trophy Description Bomberman has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Bomberman This explosives expert spends his days protecting the peace of Planet Bomber, fighting against foes such as Altair or the Hige Hige Bandits. In Smash Bros., he shows off his bomb handling skills with Bomb Kicks. If he grabs the Smash Ball, you can bet for sure your enemies will flee the scene when Bomberman uses the Revenge Cart and bombards them; make sure they can't! * Bomberman (NES, 1984) * Super Bomberman R (SWITCH, 2017) Bomberman (Alt.) W.I.P. * Bomberman (NES, 1984) * Bomberman 64 (N64, 1997) Classic Mode: Ka-Boom Fest! Bomberman fights various opponents who use explosives a lot, except on Round 4, where he fights Wario, being a reference to Wario Blast. Explosive items will spawn more often than other items. Costumes * White Bomber (Default) * Black Bomber * Blue Bomber * Red Bomber * Yellow Bomber * Green Bomber * Pink Bomber * Aqua Bomber Trivia * Bomberman represents not only Konami, but also Hudson Soft based on his history with Nintendo at the time. * Like Bowser Jr., Bomberman can change into other Bombers (his brothers/siblings) from Super Bomberman R. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Bomberman